Hamilton Laurent
Hamilton Laurent is the player throughout all the cases of Grimsdale. Profile Events Of Criminal Case Hamilton is the player in all the cases in Grimsdale, in order to know his storyline, please read the transcript of the cases, or search for them, by looking at suspects’ pages. Case appearances *The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game (Case #0 of Grimsdale) *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery AParthenosGrimsdale.jpeg|Athena Parthenos, Hamilton’s mother